Kissy Face
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "Sakura, why the hell are you wearing a ski mask...?" "So that Sasuke Uchiha can't kiss me." In which Sakura is paranoid, Sasuke is a lovesick fool, and Ino can read minds.


**K**_i_s**s**_y_ F**a**_c_e

**b**_y_

OrAnGe ShErBeT

* * *

><p><strong>-Sophomore Year-<strong>

"Move your ass, new girl. You're blocking my way."

"I have a name, you know."

"I know that," Sasuke Uchiha leaned closer to his latest prey and smirked, hoping to scare her off. This girl had more backbone then the others. "But why should I use it? This is the first and last time I'm ever going to talk to you, anyway. Now, _move._"

_What's_ wrong _with this guy? _Sakura Haruno thought, keeping eye contact with Sasuke. She lazily looked him up and down: dark jeans, t-shirt that probably cost more then her entire outfit-your basic rich kid pretty boy. Ugh.

_**Give 'em the old one-two, Sak!**_

_And have the entire school against me? No thanks!_

_**They already hate you for being the only scholarship kid. You might as well live up to it!**_

_But-_

"New girl." Sasuke said, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. She scowled at him.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"My _name. _It's Sakura."

"My _shoes. _They're Armani."

_Did he really just compare me to my shoes...?_

_**Awwww HELL no.**_

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest; a symbol of defiance. She was sick of standing around watching this guy bully people from afar. It was about time that someone stood up to him and his group of lackeys.

"Your _face. _It's disgusting." At Sakura's words, the small group that had gathered around to watch the action gasped.

"Naruto." Sasuke called, staring at Sakura with cold eyes. "I think this bitch is asking for a red card."

Another gasp rippled through the crowd. Sakura furrowed her brow. "What's a red card?"

Somebody laughed, high pitched and cruel. "That's right, she's a newbie. Sasuke, why don't you explain it to her."

"Good idea, Neji." Sasuke smirked at her. "You see," He leaned forward again, trying to get her to back away. But Sakura stood her ground, surprising him. "We, the Shinobi, give red cards to people who bother us. The whole school, in turn, alienates and attacks them."

"That's sick." Sakura spat at him. She didn't like how close they were right now. "You can't alienate somebody just because they bug you!"

"Watch me." Sasuke smirked. He whipped a red piece of paper from out of thin air and taped it to her forehead. "Have fun." He laughed, walking away with the rest of Shinobi.

The crowd turned to stare at Sakura, alone in the middle of them.

"Get her!"

And from that day forth, I vowed never to let Sasuke Uchiha hurt anyone ever again.

**-Senior Year-**

"Hinata!" I called, catching up to her before the bell for school rang. She was walking towards the front steps, looking like the brave little girl she claimed I helped her become.

I met Hinata when she had accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs and fell onto Sasuke Uchiha, leader of Shinobi and my sworn enemy since my first day at the elite Konoha Prep. She was stuttering apologies while he threatened to red card her, but I swooped in and kicked him in the nuts before he could do anything.

Me and Hinata then ran, giggling, to the closest janitor's closet and proceeded to laugh our asses off.

_"Did you see his FACE?"_

_"He looked about ready to charge a wild bull!"_

"Yo, Sakura!" I heard someone call from behind me. It was Ino and Tenten, both looking worse for wear. They were caked in mud and eggshells, but laughing like idiots as they approached us.

"Shinobi?" I asked, my eyes hard. They both nodded, still chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, but you'll never guess what Ino did when Shikamaru and Kiba popped out of the bushes to laugh at us!" Tenten said, sharing a grin with Konoha's resident psycho blonde.

"WHAT?" I demanded, grabbing both her shoulders. "_Tell me!_"

"Chill out, Sak! There's no need to go all evil overlord on us." Karin said, sauntering up to me. She didn't look any better then Ino or Tenten, grime and eggshells caking her as well. They had even managed to hit her glasses.

"But long story short, ino kissed Kiba and we egged them back whil he was still in a daze." Tenten finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Ewwww." I said. I could barely stand being around any of Shinobi, kissing them was so _not _on my to do list.

"Even caked in eggshells, I'm still gorgeous." Ino sighed, fluttering her eyelashes. I snorted, tossing my bag over my shoulder and placing a hand on my hip. It was like my signiture move. I did it when I wanted to look like the badass leader that I was.

"Don't go all beauty and the beast on me, Ino." I snickered, smirking. Karin had once commented that I looked kind of like Sasuke when I did that. I spent an entire day ignoring her after that. Me and Sasuke Uchiha have NOTHING in common. Got that, bitches?

"Well, Kiba _is_ a beast..." Ino pondered, a wicked grin on her lips.

We all had a good laugh over that, and when the first bell rang, I hadn't even minded. I was in a good mood today thanks to the members of Kunoichi.

At least, I was. Until lunch time swung around.

I was under my favorite tree trying to enjoy my food when _he_ interrupted.

"Haruno." Sasuke Uchiha sauntered up to me, acting for all the world like he had the swagger he so obviously did not. NEW FLASH: You ain't P. Diddy. And you most certainly ain't no Ke$ha.

"Uchiha." So there I was, trying to eat my cheap ass lunch in peace, since none of Kunoichi have this lunch period. Then comes Sasuke Uchiha, intent on ruining my day.

Uchiha plopped down next to me, giving me a smirk that he usually saved for girls he wanted in his bed. That scared me. Which is odd, sicne Sasuke Uchiha doesn't scare me at all.

"What do you want?" I snapped, taking another bite of my sandwitch. I may be a high school senior, but I still liked me some PB&J.

I was still waiting for Sasuke to whip out a carton of eggs and start pelting me with them. But what he actually said caught me totally off guard. "I want you to go out with me."

And that's when my PB&J attempted to kill me.

"Chicken assed haired fool say _whaaaat_?" I choked out, while Sasuke (cringe) patted me on the back. I took a deep breath and backed away from his touch, glaring. "That's not funny, Uchiha."

Sasuke stared back at me with cool onyx eyes. He looked too serious for my liking. "I'm not joking. Go out with me, Sakura."

Shutter. "God, don't call me by my first name."

Smirk. "If you say so, _Sa-ku-ra._"

Growl. "You wanna get bitch-slapped back to last easter?"

Bigger smirk. "It's so obvious you want me, Haruno. You have since your first day here."

I placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead, holding back another shutter, and judged it against mine. "It doesn't _feel _like you have a fever, but maybe you should go check with the nurse just in case."

Sasuke slapped my hand away. I cradled it to my chest and pretended to look hurt.

"You wound me Uchiha!"

"So your saying I can make you scream?" God, I would love to take a chainsaw to the smirk on his face.

"Your face can." I stuck my tongue out at him. VERY MATURE, Sakura.

He leaned closer, grabbing my shoulders and pressing my back against the tree trunk. "Shut up, Haruno."

My eyes went wide when I saw his face inching closer. He had one hand on either side of me, preventing escape. But like hell was I about to lose my first kiss to _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed in his face. He cupped the back of my head and I turned away. Kicking out at him, I hopped over one of his arms and ran until I was a good ten feet away from him.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH ME, UCHIHA!" I screeched like a banshee, just as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. Dammit, I didn't even get to finish my PB&J! You'll pay for this Uchiha!

Sasuke, leaning against the trunk of my abandoned tree, smirked at me. "I'm going to kiss you, Haruno. After all, we need payback for what your little blonde friend did to Kiba!" He called back. A flood of satisfied students blocked my view of him, and I made my way to my next class.

Shit, Ino. If I lose my first kiss because of you _I'm _going to be the one pelting you with eggs.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Temari started, as I met her on the school entrance steps the next morning. "<em>Why <em>are you wearing a ski mask?"

"Mffffffft-" My words were muffled because this ski mask, unlike others. Covered my mouth. Sure, talking would be a nuisence with it on, but I could alway just write down what I'm thinking.

Temari shook her head, fed up with my antics. She had stopped asking a year ago, after telling me that her brother, Gaara, had been hurt badly in a huge fight with Sasuke a year prior and wanted to join Kunoichi. Of course I said yes; the girl could kick ass!

"Good morning friends!" Ino chirped, bouncing up the steps. She looked for all the world like a happy little munchkin. But Ino was anything but small. She had curves that other girls (me) yearned for, soft blonde hair, and a pretty smile. She was the girl who looked stunning in yearbook photos, while I looked more like a retarded monkey in all of mine.

I glared at the bitch.

"What?" Ino asked innocently. She flipped her blonde hair, for once not in a ponytail, over her shoulder and looked at me questioningly. She looked very pretty today, in a blue belted dress that beat my skinny jeans and baggy hoodie combo by a long shot. Sometimes I wished I was rich, like the rest of Kunoichi, but being poor gave me something they didn't have until I came along: a backbone.

"Youff kiffed Kifffa, fan tof fafuke if frying fo kiff mfft!" I seethed.

Ino blinked. "Bitch say _whaaaat_?"

"You kissed Kiba, and now Sasuke is trying to kiss her." Temari translated, a smirk on her face. "Well, _this _is quite the developement." She noted, smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you say we start this year off with a bang?" Temari whispered, pulling us all into a small circle of three. The rest of Kunoichi must already be in homeroom, considering the bell rang not too long ago.

"Let's do it!" Ino cheered, but I was more skeptical. I gave Temari a look that clearly said 'continue, your master commands it. Bitch.'

"I say we start a kiss war." At me and Ino's blank looks, she sighed. I didn't blame her. Ino _was _pretty stupid.

"Hey! You'r3e just as stupid as me!"

"YOU CAN READ MINDS NOW?"

"Shhhh, you two. Do you WANT people to hear us?"

"But Ino's physic-!"

"No, you just said your thoughts out loud."

Well, I feel badass. "Oh."

"_Anyway,_" Temari pressed, glaring at the two of us, "a kiss war basically means that we keep Sasuke from kissing Sakura, and if he takes her first kiss then they win."

I slipped off my ski mask. "So you're saying that we should...propose this idea with them?"

"No need to," Said an all too familiar voice. I squeaked and tossed my ski mask back over my head. "We already heard."

Sasuke Uchiha sauntered up to our little group, his odd friend Suigetsu in tow. "How about this," He began, "Each Shinobi will try to kiss a member of Kunoichi, and if we manage to kiss all of you, Sakura here has to publically announce that she's in love with me to the entire cafeteria."

I made a noise of protest that was muffled by my ski mask.

"Okay, we'll give you a week to kiss all of us. If you don't manage to, what's the prize?" Temari asked, ignoring the 'WHY U NO ASK LEADER SAKURA FIRST?' looks that I was sending her way.

Sasuke smirked. "What do you want it to be?"

"You have to kiss Rock Lee on the lips in the middle of the cafeteria!" Ino burst out, giggling. I grinned at her genius; now this sounded like a bet I wanted in on.

"Deal." Suigetsu said before Sasuke could even get in a word.

Witty banter would have been exchanged, if Gai sensei hadn't opened the window right then and bellowed at us to 'GET OUR ASSES BACK INSIDE BEFORE HE WHIPPED OUT A CAN OF YOUTH ON OUR YOUTHFUL BUTTOXES.'

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, spotting the sweetest member of Kunoichi on her way to second period.<p>

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said briskly, trying to fight the crowd of students and get away from Naruto. It wasn't that she didn't like him; in fact, he was the only member of Shinobi that she _did _like. But Ino, Temari, and Sakura had filled her in on the bet, and Hinata would be dammed if she was going to be the first kissed.

"Hinata! Wait! I wanted to talk to you!" But it was too late. Hinata, smiling, had made it safely into her next classroom, where the art teacher, Deidara Iwa, stood guard at the door.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Temari hadn't been expecting, it was for Shikamaru Nara to trot over to her while she was immersed in a book in the library and peck her on the lips. She wasn't even paying attention! How was that fair?<p>

But he smirked lazily and told her that as long as the deed was done, it didn't matter how it got done. Then he asked her out, and found a heavy book land on top of his head while Temari strut out of the library.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Kare-bear!" Suigetsu jogged up to Karin as she walked up the front steps the next day.<p>

"Dammit. Get offa me, oaf. I'm already late."

"I will for a peck on the lips." He grinned down a her, taking in her messy red hair and askew glasses. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair...but was afraid she would castrate him if he did. Everybody in school knew that Karin hated Suigetsu's guts.

"Like hell!" She ducked under his arm and began to sprint up the rest of the stair when she fekt a hand clasp around her wrist.

"Karin." Suigetsu said, surprising her with the use of her first name. "Stop running away from me."

And he pulled her against his chest and, with Karin kicking and pushed against him, leaned in and kissed her.

After about a minute, they pulled apart.

"God, Karin." He said, leaning his face against her neck. "I've had a thing for you since freshman year. You know that?"

Karin, smirking, took this as an oppertunity for pay back. "Suigetsu, I've had a thing for you too."

He looked up hopefully. "Really?"

_Hook._

"Yeah." She smiled.

_Line. _

"So...will you go out with me?"

_And sinker._

"Nope!" And with an evil grin, Karin brought her knee up to the place Suigetsu valued the most. She left him clutching his jewels on the stairway while she strut to homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Hello, <em>Tenten.<em>"

Tenten stopped in her tracks. She was at the bottom of the stairway, and someone had called to her from the top of it. She was almost afraid to look up, but that was stupid, since she was part of Kunoichi. Kunoichi's weren't afraid!

And so, Tenten took a deep breath and looked up the stairway, seeing none other then Neji Hyuuga looking down at her.

_Looking down at her. _It seems that's all he's ever done. Even when they were childhood friends, he seemed to favor others over her (namely: anyone with a last name he recognized). Neji had told her it was time they stopped being friends in freshman year, and proceeded to join Shinobi. Dumping her had been his initiation.

"Hello, _assprick._" Tenten growled. "You're blocking the staircase." A crowd of students, also eager to cross the stairs to their next class but too afraid, had began to form behind Tenten and Neji.

His smirk never wavered. "Get up here and move me then."

Tenten mimicked his smirk. "Gladly." Forgetting momentarily about the bet, the brunette dropped her books and stomped up the staircase. Andy same man would've run by now, but Neji knew Tenten too well to be afraid of her.

_If only she knew the real reason I ditched her..._Neji shook his head, smirk growing with each step she took. Then, surprisingly, Tenten stopped halfway up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come and get me." She said, staring him down.

Neji was shocked. He always used to be able to manipulate her. But then, he supposed Kunoichi, or Sakura Haruno, had changed her. The girl was obviously now a force to be reckoned with.

"Tenten," Neji started, walking down the stairs that separated them. "Do you know the _real _reason I ditched you and joined Shinobi?" He asked, stopping on the stair above hers.

"To be an ass?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"No," He whispered, catching her chin in his hand. "Because I fell in love with you."

And then Neji Hyuuga, the boy Tenten swore never to let back in, kissed her full on the mouth.

And she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><em>We need a plan. <em>I wrote on my paper as Kakashi-sensei droned on about metaphors or some other shit Sakura could care less about. She was already top in her class, and , as the only scholarship student, that was kind of a given. So Sakura passed the note to Lee, whom she instructed to pass it to Ino, who sat behind him.

**Why?**The paper was tossed back at her.

_Because three of us have already been kissed. And we can't risk anymore. _

**Only Tenten, Temari, and Karin have been kissed. Me, you, and Hinata are all safe. **

_AND WHAT HAPPENS IF ONE OF US GETS KISSED? I DON'T LIKE THIS, INO! _

**What do you wanna do about it?**

_LET'S ALL WEAR SKI MASKS TO SCHOOL!_

**No. That's your thing, Sakura. How can you even breath in that thing?**

_I can't._

**...? Da fuck.**

* * *

><p>Hinata made her merry way past the bushes that lined the walkway to Konoha Prep. She was feeling good today, after all, it <em>was <em>friday. All she had to do was keep from getting kissed-

"HINATA!" Naruto wailed, jumping out from one of the bushes and slamming theirs lips together. She was blushing so much she thought she would...

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned, shaking the now unconcious girl.

..faint.

* * *

><p>Ino was a shark.<p>

At least, that's what the other girls in her grade said. In reality, barely any of them knew her well enough to see how bubbly and nice she was. So Ino was a little conceited, who cared? None of the Kunoichi did, which might be why they were her best friends.

The blonde stood in the girls bathroom, rixing up her makeup, when she heard the door creak open behind her. Deciding it was nothing, Ino went back to applying more gloss.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, cause Ino to scream and drop her lip gloss. A gruff, manly voice said, "Payback, Blondie."

And Ino was lifted off her feet and carried bridal-style in Kiba's arms while he leaned down and kissed her, so quickly Ino wasn't sure it even happened.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was paranoid. At least, that's what Ino told her when she screamed that they all should have worn ski masks, like her. Sasuke hadn't come within an inch of her all day, meaning that if she could make it through the weekend, Kunoichi would win.<p>

And so she had. Sakura lay awake in her bed, watching the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00 on a Sunday night, ensuring Kunoichi's victory.

_Ha! _She thought. _SMD, Uchiha!_

Sakura drifted off to sleep, no idea what lay in store for her the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke met Sakura at the school entrance on Monday morning, watching her with a small smirk gracing his lips.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, watching him warily. "Excited for you and Rock Lee's kiss?" Sakura snickered.

Sasuke shook his head, walking towards her until they stood an inch apart. "You know," He started, too smug for someone who had lost the bet. "Our groups have all paired up and are going to prom together."

"I know." Sakura said bitterly. All of Kunoichi had texted her the other day, spreading the good news. They were going dress shopping together after shcool today.

"Sakura, will you go to prom with me?"

"I thought you were gonna ask Rock Lee?"

"HA. Very funny."

"Know what else is funny?" Sakura smiled.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"That I'm the only one who wasn't kis-mfft!"

Sakura's words were, predictably, cut off by Sasuke's lips.

They stood like that for a moment, lips moving together, until Finally Sakura needed air too badly to continue.

"Okay," She breath grinning from ear to ear. "I'll go to prom with you. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to wear Rock Lee's green jumpsuit to the dance."

* * *

><p><em>fin.<em>

Review please :P lemme know if ya'll want a sequel.

And yes, this story WAS inspired by Boys Over Flowers D


End file.
